


Lover's Pond

by Terezilover222



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ;), Destined love, Destiny, F/M, Fluff, I'm a sleepy child, Kissing, Love, Map - Freeform, Mating seasons, SMUT HAS BEEN ADDED JESUS FUCK, Shark boy is best boy, Smut, Some spoilers i suppose, Swearing, cutestuffholyshit, double penitration, it's 10 at night for me rn fight me, lmao sharkboy and lavagirl, poorly explained mating seasons, random drabble, seducing Sidon to bed with you, sexy times with fish prince, shark boy gets rough(ish), smut later probably, wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Your travels with your best friend Link have brought you to Lurelin Village, a place you've decided to stay at after the defeat of Calamity Ganon





	1. Lover's Pond

 You didn't get much of a chance to adventure this much while assisting your newest (and possibly strangest) friend, Link, an adventurer from what as you now understand was 100 years ago.   
The two of you found yourself on a beautiful beach, he explained this as Lurelin Village, a happy group of fishermen and women who were proud to do their line of work. The smell of sea salt crashed into your face, causing you to smile, it's rare to find a place like this in Hyrule, a wonderful beach with no monsters around. You dismounted off your horse, a horse you had found to be beautiful, in-fact you actually stole it from Zelda to be honest, it's a decedent of her royal horse. But after realizing how much this horse had grown accustomed to you, she allowed you to keep her.   
You named her Zoreign. Starting with a 'z' to honor not only the Princess, but also 'Zor' to reference one of your favorite races in Hyrule, the Zora. Their amazing silver weapons and how gracefully they can swim or dive just causes you to be jealous of any Zora women! How lucky they are!   
  
 As you toured the town you noticed a empty building, you approached one of the men near it who was holding a clipboard and asked if it was for rent. Come to find out it was actually for sale, and due to it needing lots of repairs was only 1,000 rupees.  
You dug through your pack, pulling out 5 sapphires from your bag that you had collected, the mans eyes bulged at the sight. "It's yours! Just sign these papers!" He shouted, handing you his clipboard hastily as he picked the offered gems up with greed.

You finished your last signature and handed the board back to the man who was happily gazing at the gemstones he now had bundled in his arms. "Have fun!" He waved you off before skipping away to show off his money to what must be his family. You chuckled and turned to Link, who seemed very confused.  
"Why buy a house here (Y/n)? Why now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Letting out a sigh you turned to look out on the aqua blue of the ocean in front of you.   
"Well, Link, I think I should settle down, and it's not that far from your own house up in Hateno Village. Maybe a days ride, I could go visit. But we've defeated Calamity Ganon, we have saved everyone, but I know there will still be some monsters to slay. I just know it. And why not protect a small village like this?" As you spoke to him something caught your eye, from above, a shimmer at the top of the mountain just near the village. You looked at it for a moment, deciding to check it out later, then turned back to the boy in front of you.  
  
 Link looked you over then gave you a smile, "Alright I suppose, here, take this." He began handing you weapons. Knights-Bow, five of almost every kind of arrow, Knights shield, and a Knight's Broadsword. "Under the name of Princess Zelda, you are now the protector of this village!" Link yelled out. Everyone in the village turned to stare at you and the blond.

He turned to the crowd that was now gathering around the two of you, "This woman, is Lady (y/n), she is now your head guardian of this village under the orders of Princess Zelda herself! Look out for her, and she will do the same for you."   
  
 Everyone turned to you, then clapped, and cheered. This wasn't what you were expecting. You tugged on links arm, "But Zelda didn't order anything!" You whispered at him worriedly. "Oh relax, I can totally get her to make you the guardian of this place, Hell, i might be able to convince her to make you a Champion!"   
You stared at him in disbelief, I mean he's not wrong, he IS her best friend if not boyfriend, but it's still unsure that she would actually allow this. But maybe, you did become her acquaintance and she seemed happy that you assisted Link in his adventure for so long. So. There is a possibility.   
  
  
  
 After the sun had started setting Link set out, by then you had asked a few of the villagers what was at the top of the nearby mountains. Come to find out there was a pond in the shape of a heart, it was supposedly a pond of 'destiny', but not normal destiny, love. Whomever was destined to be your true love was bound to be up there, ready to greet you.   
You retreated back to your house, the creaking wood caused to you jump slightly. It wasn't the prettiest, very dusty, not to mention most of the boards needed to be replaced. But it was shelter.   
After rolling out a sleeping bag you picked up in Rito Village, you hunkered down, staring out the window to see a perfect view of the mountain with the pond on it. Another twinkle. Rolling your eyes you changed into your undergarments, 'Destined love, hah, how ridiculous.'  
  
 You grumbled and hunkered down, agreeing with yourself to check it out tomorrow before slipping into a slumber filled with vicious dreams.  
A large monster with an eye the size of your whole body if not bigger, suddenly throwing a rock at the water near you, it was so large a huge tidal wave began forming before rushing towards the village.  But before the wave could come crashing down on your body you woke with a jump, breathing heavily as you searched the house and waters outside for any danger.   
  
 Realizing everything was fine, a breath escaped your lips, one you didn't realize you were holding. Standing, you began shuffling through your bag when there was a knock at the doorway. 

  
"Saav'otta little vai." A Gerudo woman towered in your doorway, you gave out a yelp and pulled a shirt in front of your body. The lady let out a hardy laugh, "Fear not little vai, I am a woman just as you, plus I have seen my kind in less, do not fret. My name is Faerut, I had heard your voe friend yesterday, I was hopping i could be of assistance. I brought you some of my spare clothes, it can get very warm here so it's good to have breathable outfits."   
 She stooped inside and placed a few folded garments on the desk to your right, slowly you lowered the shirt. Fae stared at your stomach and arms for a while.   
"You have scars of a warrior, I suppose the princess was correct in choosing you to be the guardian of this town. Say, I saw you give the man who was selling this house those sapphires. I have a friend back at my home who makes special jewelry  out of gemstones, rubies will warm you, sapphires cool, opals even help you swim!"   
  
 With a thump she slunk down, crossing her legs and giving you a wide smile. "I would happily retrieve some for you! She just needs the gems and money, and for me she gives discounts."   
You eyed her suspiciously then nodded, you picked up the pants that she had set down and began slipping them on, the soft fabric loosely hanging on your hips. You grabbed your belt and tightened it around your waist so the pants wouldn't fall down mid-run. Sitting down next to the woman you began looking through your bag, "Opals help swim, correct? Here." You handed her a sack full of the gems. "These should not only cover the charges but also what ever gems she needs to make it."

Fae nodded and placed the sack on her belt, "I will be sure to bring you the jewelry as fast as I can little vai."   
Grabbing a bandanna, you tugged your hair out of your eyes as you tied it to your head, using it to keep your hair out of your face. After finally choosing to wear the garb Fae had given you, you looked down at your clothes, your mid section was showing along with your shoulders, awkwardly you poked at your belly and scars around your body.   
  
 "How beautiful!" The woman grinned as she stood, "Well I will be heading out then, I'll be sure to bring you some armor back this time too. See you in a few days little vai...Sav'orq." Fae ducked out of the bungalow and made her way up the path out of the village, you walked out and looked up to the pond. A shimmer caught your eye once again. With a grumble you approached one of the fishermen. "If anything happens while I'm gone, blow your horn and I'll be back as soon as possible." You poked his chest and he nodded at you hastily, giving you a salute before returning to his patrol.   
  
Grabbing some fruit you began walking to the mountain to begin climbing.   
  
By the time you reached the top it was late noon, probably around 1:30 now. You stared at the shimmering pond, Hearty Radishes scattered around it. Carefully you began plucking the veggies off their stems. You dipped your toe in the pond, the cold water sending a shiver up your spine. Grumbling you slipped both feet in the water, splashing a little bit around the edge of the pond. After about an hour you had zoned out, gazing into the shimmering water.   
 The trance was broken by the sound of a horn billowing below, your head snapped only to see a large Talus hurling rocks into the village, you could hear footsteps behind you, probably villagers coming to find you, you jumped to your feet and yelled. "HEADING DOWN NOW!" Running too the edge you leaped off, letting your para-glider unfold and slow your decent, you heading straight for the monsters back where a black ore deposit was protruding from, soaring up, you closed your glider then whipped out your specialty weapon, Boulder Breaker, a gift from the Goron's for helping calm the Lizard Divine Beast.   
  
 You slammed the thick metal right into the black core, causing the beast to rear back in pain. It spun in attempt to find you but you climbed back up it's body as fast as you could, but alas, you climbed it's face and it slammed it's body into the ground, your back slamming into a rock causing you to yell in pain. Your vision blurred as there was suddenly a commotion as the fishermen around you began tossing harpoons at the black rock in attempt to distract the monster. With a shudder it stood up, you curled to the side, rolling off the protruding rock and into some water. Water began to splash onto your face, turning you and drowning you. You attempted to move but retracted in pain as more salt water slammed your body onto the rocks once again, then there was the sound of someone you never thought you'd see again.  
  
"BACK FOUL BEAST!" A loud and young voice shouted, you looked up to see the familiar red Zora prince, Sidon. He had rammed his Zora blade directly into the ore, he then shoved the sword forwards, shattering the ore.   
The people gave a proud shout as he leaped gracefully off, only to land next to you. The water came up to his knee's, dipping down quickly he scooped you up. "My dearest (Y/n), are you alright?" He clutched you to his large chest, you winced at his touch but nodded, coughing up the salt water that was burning your throat. "P-potions. Home. Bag." You muttered into his chest before passing out. 

 


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader has a bit of a memory with Sidon. Cutesy stuff happens I suppose

  When you woke up, you had bandages across your torso, you flinched as you sat upright, pain coursing through your back to under your breast. With a grumble you softly attempted to touch your back. "You're awake!" A large, red and white, puppy-shark man was suddenly kneeling next to you worriedly, "I had heard you were at Lovers Pond but before I could get to you you leaped off yelling something, t-then I saw you get crushed by the large stone creature and-"  You lightly patted the Zora's cheek. "Sidon, hush, I have a headache...Please." The prince took a moment to register what you had said then flung his hands over his mouth. "O-OH!- I mean. Oh, uh, sorry... I'll try to be quiet for you then my dear."   
You raised an eyebrow, a soft blush creeping up your neck to your cheeks. 'Dear', where in Hyrule did that nick name come from? All that aside, you slowly sat up, cringing at every pang in your temple. Half way into sitting up you could feel a large clawed hand rest on your (probably bruised) back, an a second sprawled in-front of you. You stared up into his large golden eyes, worry and concern flooded over Sidon's face. "Please be careful Guardian (Y/n), you took quite a bashing yesterday." You lightly rested one hand on the huge hand in front of you so you could have some balance as you pushed yourself to sit upright in the presence of royalty. 

 A soft smile kept onto your face as you realized how soft he was speaking, truly, Prince Sidon was one of the kindest souls you've ever met. The faint smell of cooking fish brought you back to when you two first met. 

* * *

 

 _Thunderous roars echoed above your head as rain showed down on yourself and Link, you had met during a hunting spree, you accidentally ended up shooting him with an arrow thinking he was a bokoblin stealing one of your families horses, seeing your excellent shot, Link invited you on his adventure. You had met at the Outskirt Stable, your home.  
__Currently you were in the Zora domain, you were asleep in camp when Link decided to wander off on his own to find the Zora domain, he ended up meeting the Prince apparently, Sidon. You grumbled as you were forced to wake up and follow him back to where he had met the Zora._  
  
_"Just this way, I have already slain any monsters that were in the way, we just need to get an audience with the King is all. Old Zora won't believe that I am the Hylian Champion."_  
_"Aw but Link! I wanted to slay some monsters on the way up! Kill joy, I needed practice- AND NO, I AM NOT PRACTICING BY CATCHING YOU FISH!" You could foresee what the boy would say as a smile grew on his face at the mention of you practicing. He always would say to just hunt but, animals were different from actual monsters._

 _You had hiked up to the huge castle like place, where these people slept, you had no clue. But all that aside, you decided to let Link go on his own for now, you wanted to shop and relax. You traded some rupees and random materials you picked up on your adventures for a bunch of arrows, mainly ice arrows._  
As you stepped out you saw an old manta-ray looking Zora talking to a tall, red and shark-like Zora, he was adorned with many things, a sash, shoulder things too. 'Fancy.' you thought as you gazed at the tall being, unbeknownst to you, he was staring right back at you. He seemed to excuse himself from talking to the gray-green Zora and approached you, his height had him looming over your body. 

 _"_ _Hello little one, I am assuming you're the one the Champion speaks so fondly of?  (Y/n), correct?"  The Prince shot you a breathtaking smile of hope and gratitude. "Would that mean you'll be helping him defeat Ruta?"_  
_You thought for a moment before nodding, "I will do my best to assist him." You straightened your back, "Now you know my name, but I have yet to know yours."  You attempted to give off a confident aura, but this handsome creature is causing your cheeks to probably glow like that of the Lava from Death Mountain._  
 _"Ah, of course, my apologize, my name is Sidon, Prince of the Zora!"  He stuck a large hand out, your small hand easily enclosed in his as you shook his hands. They were strangely smooth for being scaled. The shake was a bit long but it was fine, he seemed to just be such a sweetheart it didn't bother you much._  
 _"I say, (Y/n), if you are free for lunch I'd be honored to take you out to a nearby lake, I know just the spot to catch the best Hyrulian Bass!"  Adorned with a charming smile, you couldn't say no, a beaming smile of your own shot back at him. And if it wasn't so cloudy and grey you probably would have seen a tint of pink growing in his cheeks._

_And so, that afternoon, the two of you sped off to a waterfall, a cave was the perfect spot for you to set up a small campfire to roast some fish for yourself. Plus just nice to have a warm place in such a wet and cold place._

* * *

With a blink you were brought out of the memory of roasting fish above a campfire with the prince to back into the present. The blankets on your chest shifted off, the feeling of cool air hit your chest and you scrambled for the blankets. The fish prince on the other hand, was not fazed. Slowly you realized someone had wrapped bandages on, what you could assume, injured body. You cringed as you realized in the sudden panic for grabbing your sheets, it sent your head spinning. Your hands reached for your head, steadying your swaying body as pain was sent wave after wave in your head.   
"H-here." The prince handed you some cooked fish.   
You stared at it for a moment, trying to get balance, then slowly rested your hands on the plate, you began slowly eating the fish, cringing a little, it was charred quite a bit so it wasn't the best.  
But it was food non the less.  
  
After finishing the over cooked lunch (or what you assumed was lunch, it looked like around noon anyway), you decided to go back up to the Lovers pond, this time Sidon accompanying you to make sure you did not decide to leap off the ledge again and attack any enemies.  
You changed into some simple Hylian clothes and began a slow hike. Little comments on how beautiful the village and the nature around it from Sidon made you smile, almost as if a little voice inside you was saying, 'Yes! Look at my beautiful now home!'.  
By the time you both reached the top the sun had moved quite a bit downwards, probably around three o'clock or so.   
Sidon helped you sit down by the heart shaped pond, quickly you rolled your leggings up and stuck your feet in. The cool water calming the burning sensation from hiking for so long.  
  
"Such a peculiarly shaped pond, don't you think?" Sidon sat close next to you as he began picking some flowers he saw around him, he gathered them into a bundle until he was satisfied and tied it with a long piece of grass. You chuckled at his creativeness, he even adorned the grass 'string' with a bow before handing it to you, seeing as his hands were so large he probably didn't realize how many flowers he actually picked until the soft and beautiful items were in your arms, the petals pushing into your face a bit. You could probably use all these flowers to stuff a bed to be honest. You chuckled and thanked the Prince for his gift, but frowned as you realized you had nothing in return.   
"I am afraid I haven't brought any gifts for you..." Your eyebrows knitted as you tried to think of something to return your gratitude to the Zora Prince.   
"Why not tell me a story! I am sure this town has many of those!" Sidon turned his head slightly to look down on you, you looked up with him with a wide grin. "Well alright then! How about I tell you a story of the Lovers Pond!"    
  
Now there weren't any TRUE stories, so you'd have to improvise.   
  
"Once there was a prince who was to rule over his kingdom of herders and stables, forbidden to marry anyone but royalty. No one lower. One day, in search of his true love, he had searched far and wide for a suitor that his family would have approved of. Along the way, he had met a wonderful companion, a girl who gave him nothing but the world. On their adventures, the girl had fallen in love with the prince. Everyday, she'd go out and pick flowers for the prince, and throughout the day, whenever he conquered evil or did good, she'd give him a flower. Though, one day, the girl decided to tell the prince of her feelings upon a hill Only t.o have the prince say that he could not for his parents forbid him. This left the girl heart broken, so in the middle of the hill, she wept for days. So much so she had been overtaken by grief and died.   
  
 One day the prince was set free from his parents wishes, after years of pleading to let him marry the girl. So once again he went out, searching for the girl, upon hearing she was still on the hill he had left her. He decided to go find the hill again. So he had found the hill, and climbed. Thinking it was the same hill, but alas, it was not. But he still waited for her. And one day, he had died too, but when his spirit was free'd he saw her. The girl. She began weeping with him, and even as the spirits wept in the separate realm as ours, a pond formed to show their ever lasting love. And they say even to this day the two spirits are together up here."   
  
 A soft sniffle caused you to look back to the large humanoid next to you, Sidon wiped away a tear. "S-sorry. It was just, very touching lore is all." You smiled at him with a look of pity almost, a soft hug to his arm caused him to brighten up though. "Thank you for the wonderful story Gaurdian (Y/n), but it is getting late and you should go eat some dinner, I will be in town for a while so would you mind if I stayed with you?" The prince clasped his hands over your tiny ones.  
You nodded, "Of course you can stay with me dear!" You chirped at him as you stumbled to your feet. The two of you happily chatting as you made your ways back down to your bungalow. The warm glows of fires gave the afternoon a warm feeling, like when someone places a warmed blanket over your shoulders on a chilly night.

When you reached your shack you gasped to see a few Zora's picking up some tool bags, they turned and waved at the two of you. You stared in awe at your bungalow, they had completely fixed it. "S-sidon, um."  
The prince beamed at you, "Do you like it? I had my men work on it as best to their abilities!" He grinned down at you with expecting eyes.   
With one movement you clung your arms around the Princes' waist, "Your Highness I can't begin to explain my gratitude! Thank you, thank you!" You nearly began sobbing into the Zora's belly. Sidon smiled and lifted you up easily into his embrace, you hands no longer reaching on his waist, but around his neck.   
He cuddled into you for a moment before setting you back down. Turning to the other Zora's you beamed at them, "How about some fish? I can make all of you dinner tonight!" You chimed as you skipped into your house, coming back out with a fishing harpoon, you approached the water and sunk the  spear into the glimmering water, only to pull it back up with three Porgies skewered perfectly on it, you turned to the four Zora's behind you before chuckling, "I'll be back soon!" You stripped the fish off the pole and began hunting the fish, in a span of thirty minutes (and some help from the Sidon and comp.) you had collected about fifty Porgies all in all. Not to mention crabs and snails.    
The night ended up with you sitting in Sidons lap (which wasn't awkward at all, but the Prince insisted) and eating dinner with the four Zora's, telling stories till late into the night when finally you all had grown drowsy and fell asleep.   


 


	3. Fight for Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries so hAH  
> Reader and Sidon are cuties who are tough!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Luck Of The Irish 777 for the prompt!

 The sound of the town woke you up, sea spray softly spraying through the windows of the bungalow. Rubbing your eyes you sat up from your cot, a sleepy Zora Prince resting on the floor, if you listened closely you could even hear him softly snoring. You felt bad, he could have taken the cot and you could have slept in your sleeping bag... You stared softly at Sidon, a warmth spread across your body as you remembered how happy the two of you were yesterday. Your wounds felt better, probably bruised, but closed fully.   
Peaking outside through your window you could see some of the village children playing with the Zora Guards that had trailed along with Sidon. Some were playing tag with them, others placing flowers on the fins and amour of the foreign people.   
A smile cracked across your face, how quaint this little sea village was, how you wish it could stay this peaceful forever. But there are bound to be hurricanes and monsters, but you can do your best to prevent them from coming here. To keep the peace.   
  
You payed no attention to the sound of Sidon getting up, knowing he was okay and would probably join you in gazing out the window.   
Sure enough, as you tucked your legs under yourself, the cot dipped in the weight of the prince. "It is beautiful, the sea, the peace, the calm." He stared stoically, his hands rested on your leg a bit, the warmth emitting from them caused you to feel relaxed. You rested your chin on your hand but frowned, "There is always calm before a storm. And when the storm hits, will I be able to protect them?" Your eyes darted to the children, what if you couldn't protect these men and women, who would help them then?

  
"I believe you can."   
  


The doubt in your mind suddenly dissipated. You turned to the prince confused, "How can you be so certain?" You questioned him for such certainties.   
"I have seen my fare shares of battles little one, you are not one to give up so easily. You could have a sword in your heart and you would keep fighting just to protect one more soul. You are a warrior," His hands clasped yours, golden eyes drilling into your (e/c) ones, "I believe you can save them in their times of need my dear (Y/n), I know you can."   
You heart leaped out of it's chest, how could one being trust you this much, to say such wonderful things. You leaned forward and hugged him as best as you could, your arms barely making it around his wide frame.   
A soft chuckle rumbled in your ear as he enveloped you in his large arms. With a soft kiss to your head, Sidon stood up, leaving you on the bed in a glowing daze. Your head darted to look at him but he was already stepping out of the room and out to stretch. A blush covered your face, but you must keep your warrior composure, you took a moment to get dressed and straighten yourself out. 

Once you stepped outside a trades person walked by, they looked to you then Sidon and smiled. "You are warriors, no?" The dark haired man stopped his mule and turned to the two of you. Stepping off the porch you approached the man, hand resting on your blade's hilt. "Yes we are. Why?" The man chuckled and waved his hands, " Relax, I have a request if you wouldn't mind?"   
You relaxed your hand, still keeping it on the hilt of the sword though, just in a more relaxing posture.   
"Continue..." You listened carefully to the tanned man,   
"There have been some monsters destructing the trading paths near hear, specifically Lizalfoz and a few of those weird pig monsters." He waved his hand a bit, mimicking the look of what you could assume to be Moblins.   
Nodding you agree'd, it was important to keep goods coming in and out of the town, keep up the money and items.   
"Will do, come in, see if you can help me pin point the location of their camps." You waved the man in, he tied his mule and followed.   
  
  
 After figuring out where the camps should be you grabbed Zoreign, patting her mane down. "Sidon, you can take what ever ground you wish or none at all, you could stay here but I will be going a head to seek the enemy and eliminate them as fast as possible. If you do follow and get stuck, stay put, I will find you." With a nod you swung your legs up and softly tapped Zoreign's pale side, causing her to whiny and set off up the trail back towards the rain forests.   
After scaling the hill and approaching near where the trades man said the camps were, you noticed the grass around here was cut and burned, tree's were the same. You slowed Zor' and got off, your armor clinking a bit as your feet splashed on the ground.   
  
You sniffed the air, smoke. Fresh too. You followed the smell up wind, sure enough, there was a camp of horrid monsters. What you didn't think you'd see, is a Silver Moblin. You knew these creatures meant danger, they were very strong, but no worries. You could probably defeat these guys easy.   
Pulling out your bow you knocked a Bomb Arrow, the smell of gunpowder shifting in the wind around you.   
You let the arrow loose, the bomb exploded right on a Moblin's nose, the fire and shrapnel skidding out and hitting the other creatures around it. With a scream you charged the monsters, Knights shield and sword readied. You easily maneuvered around the beasts, cutting them deeply and cleanly.   
Soon most of the monsters were dead, only the Silver Moblin stood. You raised your shield as it swung at you with a large bat, but in attempt to deflect the attack you got smacked back, your cheek bleeding a bit as you lied on the muddy ground.. You looked back to the beast as it advanced, your hands fidgeting across the ground for your weapon.   
  
Suddenly the beast was shoved back, a red form standing proudly in-front of you. You grinned as you got your balance back, finally standing up. You quickly gathered your weapons you had lost and stood by your hero's side. You glanced up with a grin to be met with a grin of the Zora prince. You readied yourself and charged at the Moblin again, sliding along the wet ground as it flung it's bone bat wildly, only to have it be caught by Sidon's Silver Longsword, it was a battle of strength. "Little one! Now!" Sidon grunted out as he struggled to push back the barbaric weapon.   
You charged and leaped into the air, the feeling of wind blowing up helping you on your way.   
  
 The sword drove right into the Moblins head, you landed as the beast fell to the ground, lifeless. You lifted your sword out of the creature as it turned into purple dust, only it's bones in it's place. You grinned and gathered the items, seeing a chance to sell something to gain some money.   
You looked to the prince with a chuckle, "Thank you. I might have been seriously hurt again if it was not for you." You nodded at him and sheathed your sword, the Zora following your lead with his own weapon.   
"Now how about we go relax and wash off the mud and guts!" You chuckled as you called your horse, telling her to head back to the village with a letter to give to the soldiers.    
The hooved creature nodded and made her way back to town, such a smart cookie. You felt Sidon suddenly pick you up, resting you on his back. "Hold on!" He suddenly made large leaps across the ground, making his way up to the Lovers Pond. Only setting you down once you were up on the large cliff.  
You frantically fixed your hair and took your armor off (with the help of the Prince of course). Left in only your undergarments you dove into the pond, chuckling as you swam about,. "Join me! The waters perfect! Plus I think I see some fish..." With those words the prince's eyes shimmered with joy as he leaped in after you, the wave of his entrance pushing you under the water.   
  
Your cheeks puffed out, full of air, as you looked around through the crystal clear water. You nearly died when suddenly the princes face smiled in front of you in a split second. You chuckled a bit, water bubbles flowing out of your lips. You looked at the Zora in front of you, love and kindness in his eyes. You swam up to the surface due to not being a water-breathing race, your lungs taking in the fresh air around you. The princes head breached through the water, a grin plastered across his face like always.   
Suddenly you felt as if you were the only two beings alive, as if nothing mattered. Looking up to the sky, you realized it was already night, and the moon shone high above the two of you. You stared in wonder at the round rock in the sky, the feeling of arms wrapping around your waist brought you back to what was happening in front of you.   
  
 Sidon, cheeks reddened, and eyes awkwardly looking off to the side. "Y-you look so beautiful in the moonlight you know..." he whispered out into the cold night air. He lightly rested you on the ponds bank, your feet still in the chilly water, suddenly the water began to shine and shimmer. Words seemed to echo through the air. Something of a love song maybe, all you knew is this felt _right._ The Prince slowly reached up, tucking your soaked hair back into place. He hesitated for a moment, noticing the water shining and the wind's whispers of love and destiny.   
He stared into your eyes and leaned forward a bit, eyes darting to your lips then back up into your eyes.   
You lifted your hands softly to the back of his neck, leaning forward too.   
Soon the two of you were in a lip lock. Unable to get enough of each other till Sidon had lightly pressed you to the ground, he lied to your side and held you close. 

  
  
This was worth fighting for. 


	4. Moon-Jelly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not some smut with a prince after a night dancing in Lurelin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! SMUT SMUT SMUT! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!  
> (this came out way sluttier than i imagined, who's up for some double penetration and some accidental hurting?!)   
> Female reader, if you would like a male one just ask and I'd be happy to make one for all those fellows out there who want some sexy times with the Zora prince ;)

 (Warning: Seriously dirty and poorly written smut ahead, read at your own risk)

 

To be honest you weren't much of a dancer, but in the name of Zelda and all things holy you were trying.   
You obviously couldn't belly-dance as professionally as the women of the sea-village but you still could seduce anyone with those hips!   
With soft footsteps you swayed your way around the dancers, a few women following your lead as you started to make a beautiful array of colors seemingly blur on the smooth sand.   
 Drums beat in the background, chimes ringing over and across the sea to sing into your ears. Sidon and his small group of guards watched in awe as the human women danced so elegantly, their forms much smaller compared to the water-dwelling beings. Your feet slowly curved towards your latest infatuation, Prince Sidon.   
  
 Sidon caught your eye in a strange way, the way he would just be so positive towards you. About your body, about your hair, your eyes, and the constant reminder that he had eyes for you and you only.   
With the last beat of the powerful drums you stopped, bowed in front of the prince, cheeks reddened. Hair now untangling from their braids, panting softly. And deep in your eyes, a lust softly burned for the prince. He could see it, and you knew he could.   
  
You slowly stood, and bowed towards the crowd of clapping villagers (and Zora).   
The women who danced with you found their way either to their husbands, or, if they were younger and seeking for love, would ask if one of the Zora guards would like to come and take a stroll along the beach to watch the Moon-Jellies glow along the coast.  
  
You, on the other hand, were 'tired', really that was an excuse to go back to your hut. You took a heavy breath and calmly made your way to your hut. Hips purposely moving more than needed, just to entice Sidon to follow you back home. Of course you stopped in your doorway to look over your shoulder. Sidon was nervously telling his guardians to do as they wish for the night, he scrambled to his feet and began to quickly make his way towards you.   
  
With a smirk you knew you caught his attention.   
  
As you stepped inside you remembered something, tonight is Moon-Jelly Night.   
Your eye's widened in realization.   
Zora's mating seasons are at their highest needs around these times. Not to mention the scent of it can make any opposite sex near them just as needing as they are. You slowly realized why you had so calmly swayed your hips for the prince to follow.   
You _were_ one of the closest females near Sidon.   
  
You felt your stomach grow warm as you heard your hut door slowly shut. Yes, you had a door, but you never really used it. I mean you weren't having sex or being blatantly naked all the time so it wasn't really a necessary thing!

Sharp nails slowly and softly traced their way to your midsection. Your traditional Lurelin dancer costume wasn't anything fancy, but is was decently revealing. A cloth skirt that was tied up so you could see most of your left leg and a simple crop top made of cotton.   
"What were you thinking little one, teasing a shark like that?" Sidons voice was deeper, huskier, and all around sexier. You shuttered as you felt him kneel down, his knee sliding under your crotch and lifting you so you were straddling his leg.   
"How lewd of you to seduce me with your hips so calmly..." His rough hands kneaded at your love handles. Your head lulled back, resting on the pale chest of the Zora Prince.   
  
Your breathing slowly became heavier as wetness pooled in your underwear. "S-Sidon.." You whispered into the warming air around the two of you, your hips lightly rutting against his leg, seeking friction.   
Sidon growled into your ear, "Say my name again like that little one and I don't believe I will be able to control myself..."  
You whimpered at the thought of the prince ravaging your body.   
The sound of sidon unbuckling his belt and his armor falling to the ground make a shiver run through your spine.   
Slowly he began to knead your breast, taking one nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger, softly rubbing it and tugging while his other hand began to untie the bow in your skirt.   
  
With a deep breath Sidon stopped himself. "(Y/n), will you have me as your mate? I will not go any further without your consent little one..."   
Your mind had already made the decisive before he even had to say that, "Please, yes. Sidon, b-be my mate."   
Sidon's eye's shimmered with a joy and lust you couldn't begin to comprehend. Mainly because Sidon had lifted you, spinning you so you were facing him, and crashed his lips onto yours as his hands lifted your ass up so you could reach his face.   
His fingers would dip into your sex on 'accident' as he walked swiftly to your cot, the sound of bamboo creaking made you relax but then worry about the stability of the bed, your head wondered for a moment if it could endure Sidon's weight along with yours.   
  


The feeling of two warm and slick members slid onto your legs, your thoughts drifted back to the lust you were dealing with right now.   
You felt Sidons tongue lick your lips, begging for entrance, you quickly opened your mouth, wishing to taste your lover.   
Your tongues danced you could say, Sidons was much longer than yours, and slicker. Eventually he slowly trailed his way to your neck, leaving sharp bite marks along your shoulder and down your stomach.   
You felt him shift down and down till his tongue glided along your slit, curling around your clit. Your hands clawed at Sidons head, moaning as his tongue dipped into your sex.   
You felt Sidons hand slowly move up to your arse, he licked a finger, than lightly poked your anus with the tip of his finger. You gasped and clenched at the feeling.   
Sidon chuckled darkly, "Either you let me put both of my lengths into your woman hood or one in your ass and one in your, might I say, dripping sex."   
You looked at him with lust filled eyes and slowly relaxed, you trusted Sidon enough for this. Plus, why not try something new every-so-often!  
  
Slowly he stuck a finger into your ass, it hurt but after a bit it stopped hurting, it was comporting to feel both his tongue and finger inside you. You let out a moan as his tongue began to delve deeper into you, stretching your walls slowly and coating them with even more lubricant.   
A second finger was added to your ass as the 'innocent' prince began to scissor your anus open wider, you writhed at the feeling.   
  
Sidon was a panting mess now, he shifted back so he was sat down, his two long and pink lengths springing up and hitting his belly a bit, dripping pre-cum onto his white underside.   
As you looked at them you noticed how thick and large they were, they definitely didn't look anything like any humans member. They came up to a round point at the top then were smooth and slick the rest of the way down, both were almost the same length, about 10'', though the other seemed more like 9''.   
But still, case in-point, he was huge. And to be honest you weren't sure how you would be able to take him.   
You slowly climbed onto his lap, looking up nervously into his eyes. Though his pupils were sharpened, the kindness remained.   
"Don't worry little one, I promise I won't hurt you." Sidon whispered softly.  
  
Nodding you slowly lifted yourself over his members, taking one in hand as he grabbed the other, slowly guiding them into your body. 

You felt a swirling mix of pain and pleasure wave make you shake as the two slick cocks slid into you, you let out a soundless scream of pleasure, you softly croaked as you continued to slide down onto him, taking in almost all of him.   
Sidon let out a moan, clutching to your waist, claws scratching into your skin slightly.   
Slowly you bucked your hips, letting out a squeal of pleasure as Sidon began to thrust up into you at the same time. You began to chuckle but that slowly became heavy moans as Sidon moved in and out of you, his hands making sure you weren't coming down to hard or far onto him.  
You could feel the tips of his cock in your womanhood poke and prod at your cervix, it wasn't much but you could feel a soft bump every so often.   
Your ass was surprisingly okay, it felt strange, sure, but also pleasurable as FUCK.   
  
"Sidon, slow a bit..." Sidon nodded and slowed his pace, you felt a hot coil form in your lower belly. You hummed as you slowly rode on him, you were able to help steady yourself a bit more as you held onto Sidon's arms.   
"S-Sidon I'm nearing...Nearing the end-oh God..." You moaned into Sidons broad chest as you came onto him, your walls clenching around his members. Sidon's breath hitched, he was obviously holding his orgasm back till you were done riding yours out.   
Once your walls relaxed again, he slid you out as fast and safely as he could muster, setting you too the side as cum shot from his cocks, a heavy breath escaped his lips. "D-don't need any little ones yet..." he chuckled, his cocks slowly sliding back into their sheaths.  
  
You shifted a bit, your holes felt a bit sore but nothing some home remedies couldn't fix up.   
Surprisingly the cot did hold.   
You smiled as you lied back, a fit of giggles streaming out of your red and puffy lips.   
Sidon wiped himself clean of his cum and lied next to you, "What do you find so funny little one?"   
"You're totally different when you're horny..." Sleepily you clung onto your lovers chest, his arms easily enveloping you in a cuddle.   
"Yes sorry about that, I do tend to get...Rough as I could tell."   
  
With a smile you slowly slipped into slumber, safe, and a bit dirty.   
 ---  
  
A/N:   
Remember to tell me if you found any mistakes! I love to know when I messed up so I can make the fic better!


End file.
